


Locked

by kabbyinlove



Category: kabby - Fandom, the100
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabbyinlove/pseuds/kabbyinlove
Summary: When Abby Griffin stepped into the elevator that morning, she knew something bad was about to happen. Marcus Kane's arrogant smirk was directed at her which only meant trouble. She just didn't expect it to get this bad.KABBY AU





	Locked

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on this site pls don't judge me

When Abby Griffin had stepped unto the elevator that morning, she knew something bad was about to happen. Marcus Kane's arrogant smirk, was directed towards her, and that only meant trouble. She just didn't expect it to become this bad.

\--------

The silence between the deafening, so much that it was uncomfortable. They were both heading to the same floor, to work on (much to Abby's desmay) the same case. Opposite sides as usual because her and Kane could never work together. They couldn't even stay in a Lawyers United meeting without being at each other's throat. Abby had met him only a few months ago, and even though he was older than her, he had very little experienced. What bothered Abby the most, was how he always acted like he knew more than her. He somehow found out that she had a second masters degree, in medicine, and always bothered her about how she should become a doctor because she, according to him, "didn't have the fire that is required to be a lawyer". 

"Hello,Abigail" The man with perfectly gelled hair broke her out of her thoughts. She was surprised he even spoke. 

He's just being polite

"Hello, Kane." She spat his last name out like poison. She really didn't want to be polite, especially not with him, after all he had done to her.

They went back to being deadly quiet. The elevator stopped. However, the usual "bing" that let Abby know that she had arrived didn't sound, and the door didn't open. She looked up at Kane to see if he had noticed and the worried look on his normally calm face showed that he did. She stepped forward and pushed the emergency button. Nothing. She had expected a huge alarm or a call to the police but nothing happened. That's when it hit her. She was stuck in an elevator, a tiny metal can with no escape, with the man she despised the most.

He wasn't the worst part about this. The lack of space in the elevator was. Her breath caught in her throat and she slid down on the floor,putting her head between her knees. Her heart was pounding in her ears.

"Now is really not the time"She thought to herself.

She had always surferred from panic attacks and claustrophobia; however, her fear of closed speaces had greatly lowered after many sessions with her psychologist and therapist. Or so she thought; she could feel her whole body shake and sweat. 

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Kane had crouched down next to her. She looked up at him, his brown eyes filled with worry, but no words could come out. He seemed to understand what was happening, and sat down next to her. 

"Try to breathe. Slowly. In and out." He whispered to her. She felt like she was choking yet tried to follow his instructions. Her head was spinning, but he was holding her in place. 

"Come on, Abby. You're strong" He looked straight into her eyes, and took deep breathes. She tried to follow his example, and her head stopped spinning. It took her a few minutes to calm down, and stop shaking. After a while, he stood,and extended her hand to help her up. She hesitated, and grabbed it. Her legs shook and she almost fell, but he wrapped his arms around her waist to steady her. 

"Hello? Is anybody there?" A voice came from the radio on top of the elevator door. Kane grabbed the microphone, closest to him, and answered "Yes, there are two people locked in here." 

"The firemen are here, you'll be free in a few minutes." The voice answered back.

Kane looked at her, and she gave him a weak smile. They heard the elevator crack and slowly move up. A few seconds later, it stopped, and the door slowly opened. Firemen cracked it open, and held it open for them to come out.

Their boss quickly made his way toward them.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah we're okay" Kane and looked at Abby; as she nodded in agreement.


End file.
